


I wish I could

by imagineshiratorizawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, It gets happy at the end, M/M, Middle school has ended for both shirabu and reader, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineshiratorizawa/pseuds/imagineshiratorizawa
Summary: Shirabu was ecstatic that he was chosen to go to Shiratorizawa, when he calls to tell you the news, your letter didn't have the same fate as his.





	

Fingers quavered in anticipation as eyes leered down at the white-washed envelope nestled on the table before they snatched it up. The sound of paper ripping resonated with the pounding of his heart as he finally tore into the letter, and he found his breath being thieved away as he registered the words etched onto the sheet.

And a nearly incoherent bellow spilled from his lips, “Yes! I got accepted!”

Hastily rifling through his pocket, he fished out his cellphone and dialed your number to enthuse about the wonderful news whilst inquiring about how yours went. When you picked up, he couldn’t help but gush, “I got accepted, [First Name]; into Shiratorizawa.”

The other line was silent, shallow breaths filling the quietness. Until you conjured up enough strength to reply, “Congrats, Kenjirou…!”

However, your voice was grating and hoarse, and the blithe in your rejoinder sounded rather forced - and that was what he paid attention to the most, already having memorized your idiosyncrasies. “What’s wrong?” Shirabu questioned, furrowing his brows together. “Did something happen?”

Gnawing on your bottom lip, you helplessly toyed with the edges of your shirt, as if that would stave off the frantic anxiety spiking against your chest. “I…I got rejected,” you stammered out, wavelets of emotion pouring from your words.

“[First Name]…” Shirabu weakly whispered your name, causing you to become vanquished by the hefty weight of the situation - and he heard you begin to bawl, obstreperous sobs emitting from you. “[First Name], it’s okay. It’s okay…if we don’t go to the same school.”

The two of you were even planning to live on campus together, so you’d be able to spend a lot more time together. And more than anything, you didn’t want to be a burden to him. He’d be busy with his club activities, the reason he sought after going to Shiratorizawa so fervently, and you didn’t want him to feel obliged to come see you and cut into his practice.

A multitude of thoughts gyrated in the core of your mind, only allowing the hot tears cascading down your cheeks to continue on. “B-But Kenjirou…” you choked on your own articulations, incapable of giving a clear one.

Sighing deeply, Shirabu flipped over his acceptance letter to rivet all his attentiveness onto you - onto your future together. “It’ll only be for three years…please, [First Name]. I’ll come see you every weekend, and on days I don’t have practice I can come pick you up,” he rambled, almost senselessly.

With a small chortle melding with your cries, you retorted, “You make it sound as though I want to break-up with you…Kenjirou, we’ve been together all our lives, I don’t want to stop. But I know how much you want this, so I’ll support you.”

“Then why do you sound so pained? I…want to be with you too, like we’ve always been. I’m sorry,” Shirabu instinctively apologized, since he’d be going on ahead without you. “I really do promise, though. To come see you as much as I can.”

Smiling softly, you stared up blankly at the ceiling to your bedroom, the tear retained in your eyes exacerbating every time you blinked. “Thank you, Kenjirou,” you expressed your gratitude with a whimper. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. You’re at home, right? I’ll come over…” And when you thanked him once more, Shirabu hung up and scrambled to the door - wanting nothing more than to hold you.

**Author's Note:**

> Yoho! This is from our co-owned haikyuu imagines blog called imagineshiratorizawa! Go check it out on Tumblr! Anyway leave Kudos and comments!


End file.
